The Prince and the Thief
by Karma-I-Am
Summary: Malik is the Prince of Egypt and Touzoku is the Thief King. Their paths will cross and bring a thick romance novel between the two. Rated M for mature, sexual and graphic language and violence. Review it. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Malik is the Prince of Egypt. Touzoku is the Thief King of Egypt. Must I say more?

The Prince and the Thief

Chapter 1.

The crackling of torches ringing throughout the room, bring dimming warmth to the rich bedroom. The room, filled with marble tile on the ground and the walls gave it an elegant glimmer along with the clear, violet curtains that hung around the room. The prince who had been lying on the black coated bedspread filled the room with his favorite color that he had seen within the palace garden's when he was tyke. The violet shimmer of lavender filled his eyes, mimicking and copying the prince's pupils. Such a splendid smell it had to it, the essence he had just for him lurked around the room. Its invisible touch giving the room a famine spice but no one dared to speak down upon the beauty of the room. Not to mention, the prince was indeed a gift from Rah. His sun kissed hair shined brightly with the god's rays that captured the desert land, and his perfect mix to go along with the blondish hair was his dark, oily skin. Sometimes, the palace servants dared to look at him and feel the lusting tingle between their thighs. As a teen, merely an adult now he was delicious to all sexes.

Through the unending beauty was a boy who had been going through his own problems. The weight of him being the next pharaoh in line was corrupting his mind and stress was consuming his confidence. His tense shoulder's ached and he wished for a servant to ease out the stress within him but knew of the temptations he had on women. The servants, young as they were took pride in coming to his will, hoping the prince would feel the lust and take one to bed with him. Secretly of course, and fantasies whirling in the women's heads of the pleasure he could make them feel. However, the prince hadn't even thought of taking a woman to bed with him, especially not the servants. None were even worthy, hardly pretty from the rags and neglected skin had reeked when they came near. Sharing a bed with another he thought of often, a male corruption firing his senses at night when no one was around but within his loins, he was still a virgin, untouched by another.

The thoughts of pleasure didn't ease his stress tonight, only making him weep with frustration. He controlled himself with easily, letting the thoughts sweep away quickly as they appeared. He sat up, his emotions snappy and witty that filled his frustration to its limit and he needed to relax. He called for a wrench, wanting to be bathed which he was hoping would relax him more than lying within his warm bed. The girl, young but was older than the prince had slipped into his room with haste, not wanting to upset him more with a snail's pace. She was another servant, her black hair rippled into waves as she stopped in front of him. She was covered in dirt and bowed her head; she might have been pretty if she wasn't within such filth but she didn't mean anything to the prince besides a tool to relax him. His violet eyes; dull and narrow as his eyes bestowed upon her as her form was visible behind the curtains.

"Fill my bath, I intend on taking one." He ordered simply, his tone mighty as he was and she didn't hesitate. She bowed once more to his presence, respecting him and walked into the bathroom. She pushed through the curtain that was entrance to another marble filled room. The bath was large enough for plenty but since it was one person, the space looked unlimited. As she dumped buckets of water from the Nile into the tube, her mind wondered and teased her. She fantasized the prince would finally ask her to bathe with him, or perhaps toy with her that would set her off in a moment. Her cheeks flushed with the thought, a tingle rippling through her lower part of her body and ached for the prince. Though, she knew deep down that he hadn't ever gotten an erection around her, he didn't want her. Disappointed, she frowned and stood when the bath was filled and awaited the prince.

The prince entered into the bathroom, his look didn't flatter with stress as his servant undressed him. She hid her lust, her cheek's tinted pink from the naked skin of the prince. He slipped into the bath, the water cool and soothing as he wanted. He waved her out; he wanted to be alone for the moment. The young servant girl nodded her head once more in respect, leaving the male to himself. She waited outside of the bathroom, leaning against the wall silently and huffed to herself. Her heart raced every time he was near, her deep crush bubbling up to heat her flesh. Unfortunately, she couldn't speak unless he wanted her too so conversation with the handsome prince was slim. She listened to his breathing from the other room, her heart slowing at the lack of action but when the water moved, she jumped.

"Servant women, come in and bathe me." He stated, his voice to her was bone chilling and she couldn't wait to be in his presence once more. She yarned to say her feelings towards him but she valued her life, she'd keep her mouth closed. Life to her was still precise, she got to see him nude and wash him. She was closer to him than other envious servants and death would have been pitied. She doubted in the afterlife he'd want her there, he'd be to great and sooner or later another servant would come along and replace her when he would become pharaoh. This saddened her but the thought of her not being near him wasn't glooming in her head as the cloth damped his skin. The tan prince's attention wasn't on her as she bathed him but as she hoped, conversation was storming about. For once, the prince started to speak to her.

"How are the preparations to my father's birthday coming along?" He hadn't been around to see the decorations the palace was planning for the pharaoh's birthday ceremony. Training for being pharaoh kept him away for most of his days and roaming the palace wasn't a option no more. The women spoke, lovely the blessed opportunity she got to speak with him.

"Quite well, your highness…" She spoke shyly, nervous once more. "Its going to be a great ceremony." She continued bathing as she spoke. He scoffed to himself, shifting within the tub of water. "Right, that's just means the count down to my fate will be closed." He interrupted, though she didn't mind much but she was confused to how he didn't seem thrilled about his father's birthday. Her head tilted for a moment, not sure if she had a reason to ask but she became bold and did so.

"Your highness, you don't seem excited about the day. Is something bothering you?" She asked politely, not wanting to anger him with her questions. "I don't want to become pharaoh. It's a stress filled position. His birthday is a reminder of the limited time he has left with his sand grains leaving his hour glass. My father's time is almost up before the god's claim and let him entered the afterlife." He spoke and shook his head; he didn't want to speak anymore to this to the wrench. It was his own problems and wanted to deal with them by himself. Filling the girl with his troubles would only be gossip for the other's servants to speak of, no doubt it'd get around to his father. Angering the man was something he didn't want to do at all either.

"This is enough talk. Speak of any of this and expect for your life to be short. Understand, wrench?" His bitter tone scared her, making her stop washing him to look at him with terrified eyes. "My lord, your words are mine and shall not be spoken of to anyone. I swear on my life.."

His gloomy look startled her but he wasn't flattered at her words to ease him. "You expect me to trust a low life like you? I should if you indeed loyal to servicing me and my family. However, I don't trust you women. Unpredictable swine would care nothing besides to fill themselves with dreams that will never come true." His harsh words hurt her like every thing else he did as well but this was directed towards her. She was saddened how he didn't trust her, even through her pleading words. She frowned, only nodding her head at his statement and he smirked. She couldn't say anything against him and he enjoyed this power he had over people. He felt higher and bring her down only brought him amusement. Though, this prideful manner was rude in many ways to harm a person was cruel to his nature. To him, he saw advantages to being high and mighty, not daring to think other's with more intense power could change his attitude in moments.

With his rude statement spoke for, he spoke once more to her again. "You can continue to bathe me but after that, you must return to your post where you are out of my sight for the rest of the night." He ordered and let his eyes shut, his back relaxing against the tube with ease as the cloth returned to its natural duty and cleaned his dark flesh. The temptations she had lost all hope and disappeared from her body. His harsh ways weren't pleasing, or attractive to his reputation. He was deadly handsome but cruel and very rude to his servants.

As soon as she was finished with washing his skin, she ensured him from his relaxation that she was finished. "Prince, Malik…I am finished." She spoke and fled from the room with much haste and within the hallway let the hurt run down her face. She washed them away with her sleeve, sniffling quietly as she returned to her dorms to where she cried just as many others had with their hopes crushed.

Though, the prince didn't feel any remorse for her pain as it shown on her face before she left him. He gotten out of the bath, returning to his room damp as the essence of the purple flower seeped around his room. Inhaling the fragrance calmed his spirit it seemed, making his thoughts of tomorrow sweep away for the night. He laid himself into his bed; the silk sheets chilled his body as he was lying there nude. His body froze at the small gust of wind that entered into the room from the window, goose bumps appearing on his thighs and arms, his nipples perking from the chill. He snickered and covered his body with the blanket, claiming the warmth his body wanted to feel so desperately. He shivered, the dampness from the bath water combined forces with the wind, freezing him more and clung to the sheets. These were the moments he had wished another to warm him when this icy chill tormented him, though still young he had imagined someone who keep the chilly air away and massage out this intense stress he carried. He ached for another to be with him and he was picky about those he had in mind. Though, he'd be patient as he let his mind wonder to his father's birthday approaching. He hadn't been looking forward to it, just another 7 day ceremony that everyone wasted away while drinking and partying for his father. It usually bored him to death anyway, not much of an animal like the rest of the palace acted when it began. He wasn't looking forward to this party unlike another who was looking forward it to more than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Somewhere far from the palace, into the wasteland of the desert was a gang of robed figures would were camped out for the night. A tiny fire was created with some twigs and bark from a cut down palm tree. They camped near the oasis, seeing the grand palace off in the horizon when it was day a few hours ago. That was their destination, heading there as soon as the nightly grim turned into light once more. They had to stop and rest, the sun slowing them down to drain their body of hydration. The gang was no doubt thieves, drinking as they filled their stomachs with alcohol and wasting their mind away. Spending their night with a simple victory for their journey to the palace was just a far and closer than they hoped. Through out the night with pitiful jokes and hardy laughter, one stood out from the bunch. Through the hood of the rope was a pale male, probably from another country who stumbled upon this ancient land of Rah. His hair was white, slightly the sharp curves of his silver hair slipped out from his garments, covering those more than narrow eyes. Tinted bright blue that would of put the sand to shame, filled with ocean filled pupils to sink the grains of sand. The proud leader of the group had proved his worthiness to his minions as they followed him. Trying to make him laugh but only attempting to make him grin. He had been drunk as the rest of them, his eyes blood shot and his breath stained by the sweet taste that took over their bodies.

Their leader chuckled at their goofiness, unsure of their happiness. They weren't quite there yet. Though, half of them were teasing one another at the mention of women and how none of them had their satisfaction for their lower erections for several days now. Their mission was directed towards the palace, wanting to get there on the pharaoh's ceremonial birthday. Lusting and aching for women, surely as they got their mission for filled, taking care of their erections would be no problem as referring to taking them to bed with them. Laughing and teasing, the white haired leader had to stop them before they might do something desperately drastic to one another.

"Calm yourselves. We will get what we want soon enough. Just beyond these cursed sand is our priority. Once completely, the women will ours for the taking and the death of that blasted pharaoh will be done." He stated simply, taking another swig of his alcoholic beverage. Grinning, he too was desperately in need of someone to share his bed. He was aching just as the rest of them. "We will gain our treasure and get what we want. In all favor, everyone wins." Another mighty roar of laughter was heard, cheering for their boss reinsurance that they would get what they want all in good time. All through the night the laughter of men was echoing through the night, surprisingly no danger came to the thieves as the rested well for the night.

With the sharp sun just barely rising, the gang of thieves had climbed onto their horses and clashed out into the distance. They were heading into town before the heat wave would come and harm them. Most of them were still hung over from the late party within the desert and riding for a bit longer was too much to ask for. However, their leader made it clear that they insisted on leaving before the sun came over the horizon. With the horses' hooves digging into the thick sand only slowed the pursuit down longer as their steeds before thirsty not to long after. Irritated at how close there were becoming, their silver hair man kept on going, hitting the horse to make it go faster.

"Boss…maybe we should stop. The horses are tired." One next to the leader had advised, stating his opinion but only to be sharply snapped at.

"No! They had plenty of time to fill themselves without water. They will do for now unless you want to walk the rest of the way!" He snapped and rode on; hitting his horse seemed to work in making it pass the other up. They were so close now and not much longer they had arrived in town. Busy as any other town, the tied their horses up to the stables and merged into town. Their plan was not to cause any trouble with anyone, they didn't want to make a scene and been known for causing trouble before their plot came into. They stopped by the local Traven to fill their throats with water from their long trip to town and to discuss their plan once more. Sitting ad eating quietly, they kept to themselves, speaking as any other travelers' might of done. Their leader gulped down the cup of water quickly and ordered for some more. The waitress returned with another cup of cold water and decided to open a conversation. She hadn't seen him around before and he was deadly handsome for being a stranger. She couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"You don't look like a familiar face, must be a traveler eh?" She questioned, though he ignored her as if she hadn't said anything. She didn't give up on it, "You know, you came around just in time. The pharaoh's birthday is tomorrow. A grand party is being held at the palace and in town too. You and your friends should enjoy yourselves. It's the perfect time to anyway." She offered a smile and turned back around to go back to her job. Though, the sway that her body made caught the attention of the other members and couldn't but to stare. The pale leader merely chuckled, "One more day, men." He ensured them to be patient for him. "Then you can screw all the women you want. We will have this town wrapped around our finger soon enough." He grinned wickly as his men couldn't help but to snicker along with him as if he told a little joke.

They spent time within the Traven, eating and speaking as their energy was refreshed before the big night tomorrow. Their leader couldn't help to hear two women in the corner talking about someone from the royal family, his ears sharp and keen to anything and he picked up on their conversation.

"Prince Malik is so delicious. Oh, Rah. I can't wait to see him tomorrow, definitely something to look at." One spoke, very interested in the prince it seemed. The other only giggled at her statement.

"Oh yes, rich and handsome! It's a shame that I'm not royalty or I'd definitely hang all over him. Ugh, I'd die to touch him." The pale thief winced at their giddiness towards the male and turned his attention away from the girls. He had heard about him before, people saying he was one of Rah's greatest creations around, rich as the moist Nile. He did sound intriguing; he hadn't seen him before and chuckled slightly. He would kill him just to make the women weep that their handsome prince wasn't around any more. The thought caressed his sadistic urging but was ruined when his name was spoiled. "Hey, Touzoku."

He growled at the mention of his name, not liking when others spoke it in public. He was a wanted man and if anyone would have heard, that could of meant trouble. He grabbed a hold of his minion's shirt, his blue eyes icy and as his speech was harsh to the bone. He was no someone you wanted to make angry. "What did I say about saying that?!" He growled, hissing darkly toward the man. His hand was fisted into a ball within the ragged shirt, ripping it with his clenched hand. "My name is not to be mentioned!"

His minion's eyes wide, feeling as if he was been choked with some unknown force. He hated seeing his boss angry, especially about this and it was only a minor slip up. "Sorry, boss. I forgot." He stated, snot slipping out of his nose as he looked up at the man horrified. Touzoku noticed the Traven's attention was on him, and the rule about not making a scene was going to be all on him and he would be the one to blame for it. He realized the man, shoving him back into the wooden seat. "I catch you saying that one more time, your as good as jackal food you ignorant pig." And with that, Touzoku headed upstairs to the room he rented for himself. Shutting the door, he growled to himself. He had almost slipped up and not to mention who might of heard his name. With the knife in his back pocket, he slipped it to his grasp and clenched it. Shoving it into the wall to let go of his pressure, he sighed heavily. He was irritated and the suns massive heat gave him a headache. He was lusting for sex, craving it more than ever now and needed a stress reliever. He would be true to his men and postponed his sexual wanting until tomorrow. By then, he would get what he wanted and sat on the creaky bed. He stared at the knife within the wall, deep within the wood as he grinned. It would be the knife he would use to kill the pharaoh and his gorgeous son. Though, he could imagine how handsome he could look. There hadn't been many who he had thought of looked handsome to him personally, wasn't attracted to any of them. Though, the way the women from downstairs described the prince seemed interesting to him. He wanted to see how delicious this prince looked and with that, he leaned back against the bed. Night fall was approaching, the evening sun was lowering into the horizon and within the distance was the palace. He would soon claim the treasure and possibly take over for a bit. It would be a grand luxurious place to rest at for the time being.

He snickered to himself at his plan. He would sneak in, come out from the darkness and spoil the party. Killing all those who stood in the way, and spilling the royals blood everywhere. His men would rape the women, take the gold and have their own party. Everyone would be satisfied. Strangely though, he was having second thoughts on the prince. Maybe he could torture him instead of kill; he was still young and dramatically handsome from what he heard. He would have to see this prince to suggest his fate instead of have a plot to kill him. That was strange to the thief leader too. He had never thought twice of how he would kill his victims and with nothing seeming fitting for the prince annoyed him greatly. He was confused to why he couldn't make up his mind about it. Frustrated at his own reactions, he decided to rest until the morning. Huffing he let his eyes shut, his mind wondering about his plot for the pharaoh but his last thoughts were on the prince before he was taken into the arms of slumber.

In the morning, Malik had awoken to a strange dream. Another lying behind him and warming his body with the heated passion like no other. They were nude, bodies touch and the scent of the room was thick and steamy. However, the one behind him wasn't a female, but a male. The thick erection feel able as it lay perfectly along his curved buttocks. Waking from his moist dream with a male instead of a woman seemed unnatural to him but within his dream, he felt his lust growing for the other. He wanted to know who was lying behind him, who he had fantasized about that made him wake with an erection like no other. He shivered to himself, the dream in planted into his mind deep and shocked him.

Though, he regained spirit again and got dressed. He was able to relax today for it was his father's birthday. He had a plan to lurk around the garden until the night came. It was a resourceful idea and he hadn't visited the beauty of the garden since he was busy with his studies.

Placing on his gold arm bands around his upper muscles, the cold shimmer of the circle fit nicely around his arm. The warm air felt moist around his skin, dancing in windy patterns as he left the room fully dressed. Down the hall and the grand steps, he took down another hallway. The foyer noisy with busy mumbling as servants carried trays of decorations to the grand hall and the throne room where the ceremony was to be held in. Many of them passed him by as he walked carelessly out to the gardens with ease. Letting the intension not bother him on this day, he sat on the concrete bench to inhale the steamy air. Humid as ever, the sun shining brightly within the azure sky with ripples of sheets of cloud crossed the blue. The gods definitely blessed this day with beautiful weather, in respect for the pharaoh, Malik's father.

His eyes staring through the tranquility of colors, his heart feel heavy and sharp as the blooming of new birthing flowers peered towards him. He leaned forward, his elbows resting along his knee caps as he stared back at the flowers. Their colors glimmering with Rah's mighty sun, a peaceful emotion emerged from him and relaxed. This was his favorite place, bright and always cheerful to him with its massive secondary colors that fit a rainbow's gleam. Malik had never seen one before, rain a rare thing to this land. He hadn't cared much for the term "rainbow" for it sounded womanly and he refused to be attracted to such things. However, the beauty of the garden attracted to him and there were many colors of a rainbow. He never seen things on the other side, blinded to what the true nature of life was about.

Malik spent most of his morning and a glance into noon within the garden, easing himself before nightfall. The evening before sunset was the call of the ceremony to begin and the party would have started. Still having hours, he dreaded the very hour to when the sun would seep down into the horizon. He didn't fancy arriving late though he was indeed planning on it. His father and many others would have seen it disrespectful for the mighty ruler over Egypt could of cared less for his birthday. He sighed heavily; decided he wouldn't be late but wouldn't be in any rush to enter the throne room. The whistling of a high tone voice startled him as within the foyer a man passed by. Dark skinned as the rest of them and filled with richly jewelry that made him sparkle from miles away. It was one of the son's from Malik's father's royal court. This young boy was a year older than Malik, bossier with a strange way of communicating. His words were twisted and loved to make others think of rhythm and speeches no one really understood. A awkward boy for his age and from the look on his face, he wanted to torment the prince.

"Such a wonderful day to bestow upon your father's day within the year," He grinned, baring his teeth, "Such a happy and joyful manner. Though, my dear prince, gloomy is within your face." He stood in front of the prince now, a meek look and something to hide. His grin held mysteries Malik wanted to know. The pupils of violet locked on the other male, emotions cleared from exist within the eyes of the prince.

He spoke though, responding to the foolish sounding man. "Other's can celebrate. I don't find any glory and fun within these nights."

"You are becoming pharaoh? That's what I am to believe? Ah, my lord, it's selfish to be gloomy on your father's day. Regardless of the slipping days you have left." Malik almost thought he was going to chuckle.

With his eyes now narrowing to the sight of the other, he wanted to continue this strange conversation but hadn't remembered his name. "You, what's your name again?"

With a smirk, he bowed his body towards the royal. "Amen, my father gave me my name after my intelligence-"

A low growl came from the blonde's lips that intruded Amen's introduction. "Don't care about that, Amen." He hushed the other quickly, Amen looking a bit startled from the rudeness coming from the prince.

"I am appalled. I expected a lot more respect out of you. You're a spit image of your father but you," he paused, his finger coming to his chin, Hardly do you take on his kindness."

Malik felt bewildered at this statement, his father was a harsh man and cared only for his power and money. Those were the true intentions of his father, placing a different character around the public but to his son, the acting was completely noticeable. He couldn't even look at someone with a honest looking expression. Timid and hesitating to say something, coming along with the so called kindness as he went on, faking it to others to believe he was actually nice. This disgusted Malik deeply, his father's had to much power nobody saw the fakeness.

"Amen, my father hides behind a mask as everyone else does. You in fact are no different."

"Hmm, perhaps your right, prince. However though…" He turned his body from the blonde royalty, giving him his back. "You are indeed going to be a piece of work. Tell you what; I'll give you a deal, more like a game."

Malik winced, his looked went bold at the statement. His stomach twisted at the thought of a game to be played with this simpleton in front of him. "A game? I don't do games." His speech was still icy, never having any compassion towards anyone and this man wasnt going to phase him.

"Hmm, well then. Not a game then but perhaps a...curse upon you. Your behavior will change, no doubt that." His tricky grin stunned the prince with it's wickedness, "Do give your father my regard for his birthday. As to you," He stated and within seconds he disappeared from the violet pupils sight. Unsure what that was really about, Malik only shook his blonde hair, his eyes narrow with a cunning fear for the man named Amen. The name did have its own strangeness about it though he didnt care as he he as well headed back inside the palace walls and waited gloomly for the ceremony to begin in the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The night was glamorous, booming with joyful sounds as the town celebrated their pharaoh's birthday. The palace was brightly lighted with bowls of torches that scorched the starry sky that the town could see from being miles away. The town people danced and had a party of their own. The Traven's were filled with drunks and ladies willing to give their innocence up on this night, all for the pharaoh. This night was a excuse to party and relax for days until the stress filled nights would return onto the people.

Everyone was enjoying themselves, partying or having a party in mind like the wanted thief, Touzoku had planned. He had thought it over and over until it was almost perfect in his eyes. His men had left the city by sunset, out into the sun to the back parts of the palace. Quiet as they were, they waited until the barking roar of royals and richly men filled the marble halls. The thief king grinned, a light chuckle submerged from his features. Their plan time was almost near, letting the royals enjoy their time to fill themselves with politics and pride before they died.

Waiting outside of the walls, along the brick they made their plan come into action. First went Touzoku, gliding over the wall with grace and guile. His men followed his stealthiest action before they snuck pass the guards and among the shadows.

Malik sat within his chair, staring out into the crowd with boredom spreading across his face. His hand resting under his chin that sat on the armrest of the chair, sighing as people spoke with his father. Amen's words didn't ring within his ears; he hadn't care for the warning the man had offered for him to listen. Spotting the strange man within the crowd, he seemed to be looking at the prince with that smile. He gave a slow bow towards him, still grinning widely as before within the garden.

Malik looked at him wearily, his glance reverting towards something else that seemed more appealing to his liking. His eye was caught to something that passed by for a mere moment, a shadow it seemed. His eye brow rose, wondering what figure or ghostly shape could move so quickly. He was curious, though his common sense reassured him it was just a shadow of a servant moving along. He huffed, his boredom taking its toll again before a booming voice echoed out his name.

"Malik! My dear son, don't sit up there. Come down and meet some very important people." His father called to him, wanting to state out very important people. The prince wasn't thrilled but stood, walking down towards the group of people dressed in thick gold, deep makeup that made them oily and sweaty it seemed. They all greeted him, speaking to him as if they knew he was going to be the next pharaoh sooner or later. That was no surprise to him; he knew and dreaded his role. He felt his youth was slowly slipping away and he wanted to spend it before it completely disappeared from his grasp.

Standing there, their boring voices seemed distant within his ears as well as the music in the background. He couldn't stay focus on the people covered in gold and smothered in make up. Their slashes looked clean for the celebration but other than that he wasn't amused at all. Huffing silently to himself, he gazed around the large hall with decorations that gave the throne room a flattering look. The shadows from the walls returned, making him wonder curiously. Shadows seemed to of surrounded the throne room gloomily until there was a cry shouting out above the music and the voices. A cup fell to the ground, the wine splashing about onto the tile. The deep, red wine was mixed with the maroon color of blood. Several screams lashed out from women like vocal cords. Gasps filled the air when a cloaked figure stood up the body. The body built slender but a magnificent glow came from him. Through the thick garments of robes, white, silver hair glistened as the flame on the torches waved in his presence. His cheeks pale, fair skin that was much lighter than the Egyptian skin tone had startled the joyful time. Everyone within the room was silent, even Malik's father, the Pharaoh. His eyes covered by the white bangs that spiked out from his clothing turned his head into the direction of Malik. A wicked grin crept along his features, making Malik wonder if this intruder knew him.

"Demon!" The pharaoh's voice boomed the silence away, the prince's father pulling out his sword from his slash and pointed it at the thief. "You come here and ruin my party, kill my guests and stare at my family with such emotion. Unforgivable, you are. Expect to die here and now, Touzoku."

A whispering chuckle echoed from the paled one's throat. "Ahh…you remembered my name, old fool. I am honored but I came to give you a present for this day." Touzoku's hands stained with blood from his victim of the night lifted the sharp weapon within his hand. The sword long and pointy but dull from all the stabbing of other victims might encountered the demon. "Your gift is or your blood to be stained on my hands." He snickered as the thief's minions retreated from the darkness and begun to slaughter the ones around them.

Malik stood in shock as the thief leader started his pursuit on the royal, his blade clenched tightly within his fist. His stealth increasing with each foot step he took. The pale haired man was about to reach the prince's father when the captain of the guards stopped the thief's slaughter. Irrigated as their swords clash, he backed away. "Can't even fight without another coming to your side? Truly pathetic for the mighty pharaoh," He snickered deviously as he glanced towards Malik again who had been standing there speechless.

The captain of the guards didn't hesitate to speak. "Demon, you are outnumbered. Back down now and perhaps the charges on you wont be so harsh." He ordered, lying to get the thief to stop his actions. Touzoku knew differently however, he knew immediately the fool was lying and wasn't going to fall for such a simple trick. He glanced behind his shoulder; the pharaoh's guards had out matched his numbers and slaughtered a couple worthless thieves. Touzoku grunted disappointed, seeing how the chances of getting out this were slim to none until he glanced back at the royals.

The son of the pharaoh, delicious and handsome as the women within the Traven had spoken of. He grinned, his smirk widened with the malicious idea that penetrated his mind. "Your right, I am outnumbered but I have a plan that will harm you dearly, pharaoh." He stated and ran right passed them both in unpredictable speed for a slender male. Within seconds, the prince's body was secured and trapped against the robed demon.

With the blade pressing close to the fresh youth threatened to cut him as his fingers dug into the skin of the prince. A grunt came from the prince, the dark arms trying to pry away his attacker's strong arms. Touzoku chuckled at his advantage and smirked. "There will be a ransom for the prince's return back safely. No promises that he might come back in full piece." He stated and punched the back of Malik's head. Instantly the boy went unconscious with a gasp and fell limp within the thief's arms. With another triumphal smirk, he darted for outside once more. The survival of his men followed as they climbed the brick wall and onto their horses. Touzoku grunted slightly as he pushed the fainted prince onto the horse, letting him sit upright and in front of him as he rode.

Before the pharaoh actually knew what to do with the kidnappers, they had already disappeared into the gust of night. He growled lowly, not happy with his celebration and how his only son was gone with the most wanted criminal in Egypt. "I want him found! Bring me back my son and pick up these rotting bodies." He ordered mightily and within seconds the guards and servants went to his orders.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Riding along the horses was nothing but trouble with the fleeting haste they had made to escape from being killed by the pharaoh and his guards. The prince's slender back had been leaning against Touzoku's chest as they rode towards the secret spot within the desert. Intentionally, Touzoku wanted the prince to lean against him so he wouldn't fall over and waste more time claiming the unconscious hostage. Normally, he would have let their hostage drag along the sand as they rode but something about this boy told him to treat him with such care. However when the thieves would return to their hideout, the Thief King would have no choice but torture this handsome prince as he pleased.

Touzoku wouldn't admit to the youth's beauty, seeming unnatural for a man such as himself to be attracted to such a male. Though, his body subconsciously enjoyed the body of the prince. The fragrance of lavender waved off of the male's blonde hair, making Touzoku lean towards the prince's mane to catch a whiff of the scent. It left a tingling feeling emerge through his body, thoughts of the boy entered into his mind and he didn't resist them this time. He smirked, imagining the boy chained, nude and completely at his mercy. The thief's earlier erection for intercourse wasn't helping the situation as it returned to his loins, making him twitch slightly. He was so close to the boy and dared to imagine having him.

Good thing for Touzoku was that his men were lagging behind not to see his reactions and lustful expression. With a light chuckle, taking in more of his scent he kept the boy's body close to him as he pestered down the desert. The temperature down dramatically through the night, light shivers awoken from deep within the prince. His chest bare with shimmering gold arm bands and choker, following down toward his waist was a mystifying blue with designs and patterns along the side of the clothing. For being partly naked compared to Touzoku who was drenched in robes, Malik's body couldn't take the cold. Touzoku kept his arms tucked underneath the prince's arms, keeping balance and a possibility of warmth.

"Almost there, prince," He whispered into the youth's ear with a grin, "And then you will be mine for the taking."

Finally arriving at the hideaway that was covered in sand, one of the minions dug down into the dirt until a wooden door was noticeable. He knocked a pattern, making the door slot open. Shoving their horses down into the dark, wide passage, the men soon followed. To show no affection growing towards his hostage, Touzoku ordered two giant survivors of the celebration party to drag him along. Once entering the passage, the one who opened the door closed it as sand filled it back up from the winds.

Walking down stairs and a dark hall could leave someone with the darkness for awhile until the lighting of torches erased the darkness. Being dragged his feet; Malik was beginning to come too, his eye sight blurry and not remembering anything. His soft violet eyes stumbled onto the ground, looking at the dirty floor with confusion as they entered into a large hall filled with tables and stools. It looked somewhat of a Traven; the pub was filled glass of alcohol only the poor drank at the town pub. With his eyes still down, those features weren't in his sight as he reminded confused to his surroundings.

"It not goes well?" His words stumbled and slurred, seeming as if he was stupid to Malik's ears. Touzoku scoffed slightly at the notice of defeat. "We were outnumbered, majority of them died. However, a ransom is to be used for the boy. I'm sure that pharaoh will pay it." He folded his arms as the stupid man spoke once more. "Place in dungeon? Me get to hurt?" The leader shook his head, "No. Actually, set him down here. I want to have a little chat with out guest, seeing that he is awake now." Touzoku couldn't help but to grin at the violet eyes still staring towards the ground. He must of not been able to quite pick up the pace of the situation just yet. The two bulky men who were holding him let Malik drop to the floor with a thud. After a few moments more, they were excused to their quarters.

With the prince on the ground, Touzoku approached him with a demonic snicker. He lifted him over his shoulder, his weightless body hanging over without any rejections. The thief headed down more stairs and through some hallways until they reached a wooden door. Within a instant, Touzoku rammed through the door and tossed Malik onto the patted bed that lied on the floor. It wasn't rich or fancy like Malik's grand bed but it seemed colored in blankets to make his landing softer.

It wasn't long before Malik took a look at the situation and it was all coming back to him. He remembered seeing the wanted thief in all Egypt, Touzoku Bakura. Noticing he wasn't within the palace walls but within another room, he nearly panicked. He couldn't move as easily he thought. He was chained at his wrists attached to a metal hole through the wall that was keeping the chain stable and unbreakable. He groaned irritated, pulling and struggling to his captive wrists. He hadn't even seen of felt the presence of the thief.

"Ahhh, you're awake." He laughed at his attempt to be released from the chain. The strange accenting voice of the thief startled him, making the prince twitch on the bed. Touzoku pulled out at dagger, sharp and rusted with dry blood. He caressed it across the youth's muscular chest, making the prince freeze up all over again. "Why the look, prince? Nervous that I might slice your delicate flesh? Oh, how tempting that is," The demonic thief purred out in a tone of seduction. His eyes held trouble and a dangerous blue that made Malik's nerves rumble around his body. He swallowed hard, gazing upon his kidnapper who was soon near to him.

"You're…Touzoku." He stated to himself, realizing this was the most dangerous man in Egypt. The prince's fiery tone returned to his spirit, "What in Rah's name am I doing here?" He boomed, moving his body away from the used dagger. His violet eyes showed the shocking, piercing color that startled many before the thief. However, Touzoku didn't seem to show any emotion to the other resisting. Sharply, the knife was stabbed on the opposite side of the prince, digging into the mat as the demon seemed to be on top of the prince in one quick motion.

"You're here because your father sold you to me for more riches. A slave of any," His sly, addicting smirk gleamed on his lips to show satisfaction to the lie he told. Touzoku wanted to scare the prince, wanting him to think the unthinkable. "Your mine to toy with, prince." A pale hand slid up the calf of dark skinned boy, reaching to his thigh to pester further but as thought, Malik resisted and shifted his legs.

It was amusing to see the violet eyes widen to the statement and action of the thief. "Lie or a truth, I wont become no sex toy for you." He glared, struggling to get out of gripping handcuffs and get free but the body of the slender, robed male only pinned his shifting body. His legs positioned in between the prince's thighs, grinning seductively at the other. Both of his hands pinned on either side of the blonde's head, his eye brow raising.

"Oh, really? You'd resist me that much? Don't be foolish, I have the upper advantage and if I really wanted to fuck you I could take it in a instant." This only angered the prince beneath him, his face red with frustration for someone lower than him to speak such words towards him. However, Touzoku kept on going, noticing his choice of words took affect on the boy. "Which reminds me…you must still be a virgin unless you have a secret lover within the palace walls or you wouldn't be throwing such a fit over if I touch in such manners." He chuckled darkly, "I highly doubt you have a lover."

Malik's eyes only narrowed, "What makes you think that I don't? You wouldn't know." The younger, royal snot stated. Touzoku only lowered his face closer to the prince's, wanting to taste him with eagerness. His lust wanted to take control and take the virgin prince.

"You're correct. I don't know." His warm breath tickled down the flesh of Malik's neck, making his body shiver with the nearness of the thief. "But there be no better way if I fucked you now. Either you enjoy yourself or I take your innocence away from you, prince. I'll get what I want, and you'll be satisfied if you're not a virgin." A triumphing grunt merged from his throat, his sexual urges surging through his body and he didn't know why he was holding back. With his face completely leaned in, the slick tongue of the thief stroked and tasted Malik's neck, making the prince shiver with strange pleasure he hadn't felt before. Malik though, regaining his dignity was going to resist the demon.

His head tugged the opposite direction, moving away from the pleasing mouth muscle. "Stop that, thief. You have no class to touch me." This purposely raged Touzoku, his icy blue eyes catching the violet and wanting to drown the lavender. "Your royalty means nothing here. Your lower than dirt, brat. I am your superior in this place. You should do well to respect any kind of touching I give to you. Other's don't even make it this far." The pale, cold hand landed sharply against the boy's neck, forcing him to look towards the thief once more.

"Be grateful for what you have, prince."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"I am grateful! I have everything I'll ever want and need," Malik snortted, his icy tone trying to surpass Touzoku's. However, the thief only grinned down at the tied youth, his resistance to his insults and power over him was rather amusing to the demon. His clenching fist around Malik's neck didn't loosen quite just yet, he wanted to knock the guard down of the prince, wanting him to be completely at his mercy. Touzoku's finger parted from his fist, caressing the dark skin to ease the prince's tention, all in his plan to make his walls fall.

Malik gulped at the feel of the other male, the tender finger touching his slender neck made him want to relax but couldn't. He was in the hands of the enemy and resisting is what he had to do. "Don't touch me," He tried to pull his head away again but the thief's hand only tightened, choking the youth. His voice broke, the air closing within his lungs. "Flithy son of a-"

The thief intrupted him, "Stop wasting your breath, you think I'm really going to let up on you?" With his hand cleched around the youth's throat, Touzoku leaned down and in, licking his lips sensationally. Malik squirmed beneath him, fearing for what the demom might do next to him. His heart raced, his mind screaming at him to escape but Malik kept his cool, his teeth gritted againist themselves. "Your not getting away from me, prince. I'll make sure of that." He stated, a chuckle let loose. With his robed body grinding againist Malik's, trying to make him roar in arousal. However, no such voice was heard to Touzoku's disappointment.

"I will get away from you, damnit. In Rah's name I will-" Malik's voice was lost as the thief's mouth brushed againist his lips slowly then penterated further. Catching the prince off guard, his eyes went wide with bewilderment. He hadn't seen him coming, in the middle of his own ranting and pursuit to get the demon off. Touzoku let off a muffled groan, finally shutting him up and about to get what he wanted. His hips rocked slowly againist the boy's, the friction increasing his already erection hiding within the robes. Ready to move on further, his tongue almost going find the youth's slick tongue...

However, Malik regained his concsciousness and completely spat the demon's face away, turning his head the other direction. Touzoku's mouth open, tongue nearly out looked at him shocked. No one removed themselves from him, not even having the guts to resist him. Closing his mouth, he smirked but irriated with the other, he chuckled to keep his cool. "Your going to be a fun project. Oh yes, I'm going to enjoy taming you." He gotten off of the male, letting him stay there chained. "Get some rest, brat. You'll need it," He grinned and leaving the prince before he could reject or speak.

Heading up towards the Traven area, Touzoku's cunning smirk couldn't remove itself from his lips. The taste of the boy was still within his mouth, the sensation unbareable as it excited him greatly. He couldn't wait to bed the prince, have him scream out his name in pleasure or in mercy. He hardly cared for which either.

His men were laughing, living life to their expetations with drinking and women. It was party night there, naked women roamed around..the men getting what they wanted for awhile with their personal whores. Touzoku headed toward the bar, wanting to get a drink for himself as he chuckled. His plan was perfect, going to get a ransom from the pharaoh and take the boy's innocence, then kill him. He had no remorse for anyone, not even the handsome prince who gave him a large erection that still surged through his body.

"You talk with the boy?" A bulk minion asked, one of the men who carried him down to the hall. Touzoku acted normal, his smirk disappearing with his narrow eyes penterating the wall.

"Yes...uncooperiating, as expected."

The bulky man laughed, "Ahhh, I see. He in the dungeon?"

Touzoku shook his head, "He is personally beening tortured by me. He won't escape me,"

"Hardly anything does in your presence, my king."

Touzoku chuckled, his thoughts twisting back to the prince who he left within his room. "As you are correct. With this boy's ransom...I just want enough to satisfy me but my main goal is to get the pharaoh to do it. He'll be dead by my hand and his palace will be mine for the taking."

The bulky, bald headed man smirked. "What about the prince? Gonna kill him too?"

"Yes, that I am. I'll make him watch his pathetic father then I'll torment him so he'll beg for death...oh yes..I can see it now." Touzoku grinned to himself, his pl ot perfect within his eyes.

One of the wrenches pestered on towards the Thief King, her long fingers wrapping his waist seductivly. She whispered in her whiny, sexy voice just for the king. "You've been gone for so long. Have you've been craving for me like I have to you?"

Touzoku didn't seem to take mind as his smirk washed away. Messing with her now could harm his erection for the prince and torturing him with sexual games wouldn't in Touzoku's head. Not only that but she was growing disgusting with age and wild with flidding with men. He shook her off, reminding quiet but demanding his space.

She acted disappointed. "Giving me the cold shoulder, eh?" Her hand creeped down his crotch, his erection still tight and thick. "Oh my...I did this to you?" She giggled, not knowing that Touzoku's erection was from toying with the prince. He growled, slapping her hard across the face. "Wrench, not from you. Get out of my sight." He yelled out, his voice stopping the laughing and games his men played. They stared at him and the girl who cried on the floor, holding her cheek with such disgust.

"Damn whore.." He stated once more, his icy eyes roaming dangerously around the room. His gang looked away and went back to their buiness, knowing their boss was ticked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Touzoku stomped off into the shadows of their lair, wanting to be alone as his thoughts prompted the prince and ached for him by this point. Heading into the treasure room that was sealed off by the dark ka power within Touzoku's body, the door only opened for him. The room was confessed with gold, jewels and other treasures that he stole from tomb after tomb. Dwelling within the gold piles of coins, he closed his eyes and taking in the metallic scent that sifted through the air. This relaxed the thief, sighing exhausted from traveling in the day time and wrecking the party in the evening took the energy out of him. His fingers played with the money, dropping it back into the pile to feel it run through his fingertips.

"This is the life…money, the fame," He grinned, chuckling as his senses eased at the sound of rippling of money. His erection had eased and all he cared about on the surface was money, thinking of only that. The gold colors shimmering within the room made him laugh some more. All he could think of was gold, a mixture of dark skin…gold arm bands. He shivered intensely, the prince reeked within his mind, burned there it seemed. He couldn't enjoy his gold without the handsome prince being there with it. He growled to himself, his erection rising once more just when he finally gotten it low. He didn't know why but he felt a bit intimated by the prince locked within his bedroom. He couldn't somehow forcibly sexual assault Malik, he could to others but there was this intense aura that damaged Touzoku's own powerful aura. The prince didn't show his dominance as powerfully as Touzoku did but the thief was sure Malik could have a bite if he was released from the chains.

Touzoku liked challenges, and thinking about seeing the Prince being released from the tight chains around his wrists tempted him deeply. He smirked once more, a light chuckle rose from his lips as his mind formed a challenge for the prince. He wanted to see what he could do to tame the prince before he could actually enjoy himself with the youth. He stood up from his glories, and locking his treasure room once more. He laughed loudly, echoing across the lair that made his minions glance in the direction he left. They hesitated until he rose from the depths once more, nodding his head towards them to continue.

Within the moist bedroom, Malik was taking advantage of his aloneness as he decided to take Touzoku's advice to rest. He was tired, this day was full of exhausting surprises and he needed sleep. The echoing laugh bounced of the walls, ringing within the youth's ear. He jumped from the shocking voice, robbing him of his sleep. With the chains bounding him there, he was deprived to lift himself up as he sighed for a moment. He figured it might of his dreaming, intimated by the thief more than anybody he ever met. He shifted in the bed, the sheets of the torn blankets underneath his body, the warmth tensing and sweating his tan skin.

"Damn filthy, thief…" The Egyptian insulted, groaning and growling how he couldn't wipe his face off with his free hand. _I can't even sleep without that laugh of his corrupting my sleep. Damnit. Just wait until I get out of this place…I'll make sure he'll suffer for putting me through this. _He thought, a smirk rising to his own nature sexy smile with a low laugh, having his own plan in mind. However, he hadn't realized the sneaky thief leaning against the wall, hiding within the darkness of the room. Touzoku chuckled at the mental stressing he had on Malik's thoughts.

"Sleep much, prince? From the look on your face, it doesn't show much rest." He emerged from the shadows, getting a good look at the royal's reaction to be listening this whole time. Even more tensed than when he awoken, he struggled more. "Get away from me! I want out _now_!" Malik demanded, yelling at his captivator to release him from his tied position.

This only made Touzoku laugh, sitting on the edge of the bed next to the prince's bare feet. "I think not. The more you beg me, the tempted I am to torturing you with staying." The thief king couldn't help but to run his hand over the dark, sweaty calve of the prince. He wanted to excite the prince, which only excited Touzoku more. "Your not getting away, Malik."

Malik shook his leg away from the demon, growling with a scowling expression. "You just wait until my father's guards get a hold of this place."

"Your father won't do shit to me." He clenched the boy's leg tightly, tugging him closer to the edge to the extent where the chains on the wrists of Malik began to hurt, piercing his skin. Malik held in his yelp from the pain, gritting his teeth and keeping his mouth close so no sound would give Touzoku pleasure in his pain.

The thief king let go of his leg, letting his nails scar the flesh before he pinned Malik down once more. "I know it hurts, brat. No need to hide it when it shows on this face of yours." The pale hand rose, stroking the tender cheek of Malik. He did him a favor and rubbed away the sweat that bothered the prince before. Malik didn't respond, only glaring intensely at the male above him.

Touzoku grinned, "Sleep prince…tomorrow, the real game will begin. With me, you'll need your full strength so you can survive." His finger's lowered to the full, wet lips of the Ishtar. The thief couldn't help but to touch his lips, tempted to lay his lips upon them but he resisted for another day.

Touzoku gotten off of Malik, merging into the darkness once more and finally left Malik to sleep in peace for he would really need it tomorrow.

In the morning, Malik took his time sleeping. It was already late noon when he opened his eyes to the dimmed lighted room. Nothing seemed to of changed much, the atmosphere changed to a steady one. The demon wasn't there in the room when he opened his eyes. He sighed relieved, though uncomfortable from the chains and the thick, damp clothes he wore. His slash was dirty from only one night. Sweat still dripped from his skin, especially down from his forehead. He gave the chains a tight pull to get away but it was still hopeless.

"Rah! Help me out of here…" He prayed to himself, really wanting to get loose from these chains and go home. Hardly was his prayer answered when the reckless thief blasted opened the door. Cranky and his hair a mess, he looked anything but friendly. Malik flinched, wanting to act like he was sleeping but the demon spotted him too quickly.

"Ahhh…I see your awake, prince." His tone hissed, not caring if it affected Malik or not. He was not in a good mood to care about Malik at the moment. His thoughts and plans were still lingering within his mind but he didn't want to think about it.

Malik hesitated before he spoke but eventually opened his mouth, not wanting to anger the thief. "I suppose." He sounded uninterested, not wanting his fear to surface.

Though, the thief noticed it instantly and he let a tiny smirk curve. "You suppose?" He approached him and dropped the subject when he sat on the side of the bed, next to the chained hostage. He had a round bowl in his hand full of fruit of sorts. "I knew you'd be hungry." He set the bowl on the youth's abdominals, chuckling at the game he played.

Malik gave him a funny look. "I can't eat it." He moved his chains so Touzoku would get the idea to why he couldn't.

"I know, that's why it's sitting there," He teased and picked a fruit and shoved it into his mouth, ripping out the fresh skin of the fruit. Malik's stomach growled hungrily, the teasing working on his hunger. He licked his lips, the juice dripped from Touzoku's lips, making him starve even more. Finishing the fruit, Touzoku licked his fingers to increasing his teasing towards the prince.

He gave in; he couldn't bare watching him eat anymore. "Give me one…"

Touzoku chuckled; tossing the seeds he collected aside and grinned at the prince. "That's better. Now you're getting that I'm your authority." He mocked, picking a pear out of the bowl, setting it aside as he placed the pear by his mouth, "Eat."

He paused before taking a hunk out the fruit, chewing as the flavor filled his mouth. He groaned in satisfaction as the thief fed him. "Good?"

Malik nodded his head, eating and swallowing as the thief wanted him too. Touzoku studied him intently it seemed, watching how he swallowed.

"What?"

The demon shook his head, remaining silent while feeding the prince. Malik rose his eye brow confused but maybe the thief wanted him to be confused about something. Though, once finished eating the fruit, the thief wiped Malik's lips for him, grinning as he did so.

"You enjoy that?" Touzoku asked as the distance between them seemed to be closing slowly. Malik tried to pull himself back but only deepened his body within the bed.

"You remain quiet but I can tell you did," The pale fingers trailed down his chest to his stomach, caressing his skin tenderly. His bad mood eased as the playful expression returned, leaning on top of the chained youth as he played with his stomach. Malik flinched at his actions, not sure why he was being so touchy friendly until there was a cold piece of metal touching his skin by his waist. He didn't process what it was until he felt his clothing hiding his crotch got torn from existence and a dark chuckle merged from Touzoku's throat, looking down at the exposed member of the darken Ishtar.

Sorry about the cliphanger. P Couldn't help it. Review it pllleeeasse. Well, to the one who reviews, I thank you alot.

The next chapter soon be here soon! I'm good at keeping up with the chapters so updating wont be no big deal. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Malik's beautiful violet eyes widened, flittering with stuttering fear. He gasped his breath; no one else had seen him with such nudity. The slaves had but they weren't really people in his eyes. Touzoku was different from the slaves. He was much different. His heart sped, racing every second the pale demon's icy eyes stared lustily at his member.

Malik gulped his throat dry and breathless on what to say. He accepted that he was helpless in fighting back, he was chained and within enemy territory. There was nothing he could do at this point.

"What's wrong, prince? From that look, you must have been untouched by another. No pleasure, hmm?" He snickered darkly, glancing up at the flushed prince who was staring at him wide eyed and lips parted.

"Allow me to show type of pleasure I mean, prince." He licked his lips, his hand brushing over the limp lower member of the prince. Malik's gasped, his eyes narrowing slightly and bounding to deny the pleasure but the thief's body already dropped. His head seeped closer and closer to his waist, making Malik's heart race even more. "Don't you dare-"

It was too late and the thief wouldn't have even listened if he caught him earlier. Touzoku look his member in, his tongue caressing the slowly rising erection of the prince. A stuttering breath came from the tanned skin boy, laying his head back as he took it in. It was grand pleasure, pleasing him extremely more than any luxury anything within the palace could ever give him.

Touzoku placed the head of the erection within the back of his throat, just in case Malik got too excited for his own good. The thief knew it was first little joy ride, of course he was going to get over excited for the first time and that was what the thief wanted.

Though, keeping it deep within Touzoku's mouth he still kept on pleasing him. His lips round and sucking along the hard skin, his tongue dancing in a pattern that made the prince howl in a low moan. He shook chained on the bed, his member throbbing and couldn't stand how good it felt.

Touzoku felt the throbbing and wondered if it was too much for the boy to handle, having another take his own erection in was pleasing to him and probably the next man. But this was a untouched prince who at his age and looks have people lining up to take him. In a sense of honor, pride that Touzoku was the first to really give the boy his erection impressed even him. He was getting what he wanted in his own plotted way and knew Malik was enjoying it. He pushed aside the boy's doubts and continued on. He wanted the prince to whine and beg him to do it again, not only that but Touzoku wanted to really taste the handsome royal.

Continuing on for a little while longer, sucking the erected member finally gave way. A simple, pleasing tingle jolted in Malik's groin, a foreign feeling to him. Unable to control himself, he wanted all he could take as the tingle grew and grew. Touzoku noticed these signs, chuckling slightly as the boy became near to exploding and he was ready for it.

A loud moan echoed around the room, the foreseen cumming of the prince was finally reached. Filling the thief's mouth with his thick seeds made the pale demon wait. He swallowed slowly, wanting the full lasting taste of the prince and he wasn't disappointed. Releasing the member from its oral passage went limp as Malik panted; he was sweating greatly for only being a couple of minutes or so.

Touzoku licked his lips sensually, grinning at his winning. "No denying you liked that. I have proof that you did dwelling within my stomach." He chuckled, pulling himself face to face with the tired prince. With no objection to the thief's actions, he leaned in and tenderly kissed along the jaw line of the prince. "You're being quiet," He stated, seeing it as a advantage and nipped at his neck.

Malik still remained silent; he hadn't known what to say after that. It was too pleasing and embarrassing for him. The thief's body clasped down on his, still nipping his skin. "Heh, I have to leave you now prince but I shall be back." He chuckled within moments later he left the room.

Malik gasped a breath of air out, his mind still stuck on what happened. He hadn't caught on that he was being tamed and pleased for the thief's own amusement. Even if he had gotten a hold of his plan, Malik wouldn't have cared if he got to feel that kind of pleasure again. He wanted a bath though, hot and sweaty to his limit. He laid there though, his mind set about things changing in a twisting manner that he didn't quite understand.

Touzoku was meeting with one of his messengers to put up the ransom for the prince. His own thoughts of his own actions he gave to the prince. Never had he thought to take another's penis, not attracted to men in anyway. But the prince, he knew he was different from other men. He was beautiful, tough in his own manner and liked to show his power over others. He was a lot like Touzoku within different manners but ways all the same. Perhaps that was the way why he was so interested in him.

Sitting along the Traven within his underground lair, another man came to him. "Lord Touzoku, there has been a rumor that another pharaoh has fallen from the Gods hands."

"Let me guess," He grinned, "Another tomb going to be filled with gold?"

The man nodded, smirking as well. "Yeah, being placed within there now, so they're saying. Not only that but he is a relative of that hostage we got."

Touzoku raised his eye brow. "Oh?" He snickered slowly; things were definitely on his side. "Hmm, this is splendid news." He shooed him away. He had to think things through once more; his plan had to be perfect. This would be a great test to see how much he tamed the prince with his sexual actions. He chuckled to himself once more; everything was definitely going to be perfect. Subconsciously though, Touzoku wanted to bring the prince along to _impress_ him with his skilled stealth, but wouldn't admit it. His trust was pulling towards the prince and wanted to see if he trusted him.

Touzoku decided it would have to wait till nightfall, the time of the day he worked his magic. He laughed and ordered himself a drink; it was going to be a long night.

Shorter I know, but things will get longer. Not only that but I'm getting busy and bit of a writer's block for this. I have things planned but still...you might know how I feel. Review it please...I'd really appericate it. Keeps me going through with this story.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nightfall came down upon the desert land, the temperature freezing as the full moon hung high within the darkened sky. Touzoku came into his room, dark from the dead torch but the aroma of sweat keened into his senses. It wasn't that hard to see the prince lying there within the bed, resting peacefully with his eyes closed. Touzoku stealth fully glided across the room to his bed, undoing Malik's chains, freeing his wrists. Temptation running through his veins as his hand stroked along the prince's thigh, upwards to the prince's groin, his hand full of the lower member of Malik. A light groan emerged from Malik, the tingling feeling awoken him. His violet eyes glistened through the darkness, catching Touzoku's attention.

"Touzoku?" He whispered, his expression a bit confused to the pleasing gesture. He shifted, realizing his hands were free and lifting him to push Touzoku off. However, the thief had a backup plan, placing a knife under the dark skinned neck of the boy. He chuckled darkly, it was amusing to him.

"I'm not stupid, prince. Don't think I'm going to be easy on you since the chains are gone." His hand wrapped around Malik's member rose up to his cheek, stroking his smooth skin once more. Touzoku wouldn't admit it but he actually getting attached to the prince. His beauty was breath taking and he was fun to please. Malik's reactions encouraged him to tease him and see what he would do.

"Hmm…come now, prince." Touzoku gotten off of him, picked up a pair of new garments from the floor, grinning to himself as he tossed the clothes to Malik.

Malik caught the clothes, dirty and not even color to the clothing. It was wore out and ragged, probably used by someone else. He gave a disgusted look that the thief caught.

"Your going to wear them or walk around naked. I highly doubt you'd want my men to see you nude." He stated, leaning against the wall with a interested smirk across his face as he watched the prince dress himself. To himself, he was the one who didn't want anyone else to see him nude like he did, no…he wanted him to himself where no one could look or even touch. He wanted the prince to be his, to claim him as he did with the rest of his massive collection of treasures.

Dragging the prince out of the underground lair wasn't much of a challenge for Touzoku, forcing him as to the surface as if he was prisoner. A knife against his throat in front of his minions must have been a show, when they reached to the surface Touzoku let go of the prince's neck.

"Wait here for a moment.." Touzoku stated in a neutral mood, glancing around the sands until he whistled.

Malik couldn't just stand there, letting himself act like a gentle toy. Malik wasn't neither. "Where in Rah's name are we going?" A flash of excitement tunneled in his body, he thought the thief was going to take him home…perhaps.

"Silence!" The thief hissed darkly, covering the boy's mouth as a mighty steed trampled through the desert. The horse was black as night, his hair thick and smooth as he stopped before them. Even the saddle was pitch black, hardly even noticeable in the night. Touzoku shoved him towards the horse, advising him to get on. He followed his orders, climbing upon the black steed. Touzoku climbed on after, having the prince sit in front of him so Touzoku could have control of the horse. His arms settled on his waist, keeping the prince from escaping if he would of jumped off.

As they rode, Malik asked again, "Where are we going?" His head turned to glance upon the masculine face of the thief. His eyes still icy to the bone, blue as can be as it glowed through the chilled, dark sky. Looking towards the prince, his mood didn't seem to change but silent spark was barely seen.

"You'll see, prince."

Malik turned away, staring towards the front as he grinned. He filled his hopes with going home, able to have freedom and able to do anything he wanted too without the thief merging around. He frowned, if he was to go home that would mean he wouldn't see the thief anymore. He wouldn't be able to feel so hopeless in front of the mortal soul, no more thick pleasure Touzoku gave to him so easily. And with those thoughts, Malik didn't want to go home.

The palace wasn't within sight at all, not like anything was visible in the night. However, there was thick scent of something rotten…something familiar. Even though the darkness was wrapped around them, Malik knew where they were. They were at the tomb of his relatives.

Years ago there was a accident when Malik was still a tyke…a monster was released and murdered them. Blood was spilled all over the walls, a message spelt out in hieroglyphics that caused quite a scare within the royal family. Malik, however, didn't remember a thing of that night when he witnessed it all. Hardly would he know it was him who killed his family members.

Touzoku leaned over Malik's shoulder, whispering to him. "Do you know where we are?" His breath along his ear and neck snapped him out of his memory, making him wince slightly. He nodded, the violet pupils narrowing. "Yes, I know where we are."

Touzoku stopped the steed; his hands ran along the prince's sides and down his thighs. Malik shivered, the feeling made his body tingle and shake. He shifted uncomfortably. The thief chuckled darkly, and ran his nose down Malik's neck slowly. "Good. I was hoping you would." He pulled himself away, shoving the prince down into the sand.

"Damnit!" Malik yelled, letting himself lie there within the cool dirt beads. His body ached from the fall, the horse was larger than he thought it was. Touzoku gracefully jumped off the horse, snickering at the falling prince. "Pft, get up." He grabbed ahold of the bronzed arm, lifting him to his feet. Malik groaned, the thief was still not even gentle with him.

Touzoku shoved him through the entrance of the tomb, dark and abandoned for years. The pale faced thief had a tight grip on Malik's arm, making him move. "What are we doing here? This place doesn't concern me."

"You'll find it does. This place will be your grave, prince." Touzoku chuckled darkly, lying to the prince but he didn't have to speak the full truth to him. Malik stopped dead in his tracks, the information of his death being here seemed highly ridiculous to him. "In a place such as this? You'll anger the gods with my blood stained here."

"I've angered the gods enough by disrespecting the pharaohs. You'd be no different. Even more of a misfortune for how young you are. Yes, what a shame."

Malik gritted his teeth angrily but the thief shoved him forward. Clicking on a step of tile, a trap was instantly activated. Giant blades came slicing down towards both of them. Touzoku knew, hearing the click of the step and already stealing from this tomb he remembered the blades. He yanked Malik down to the dusty floor, lying top of him as he growled himself.

"Clumsy boy…be more careful!" The thief yelled, making Malik crawl as the prince mumbled under his breath frustrated. Pestering on through the passage, hearing the gliding of the blades stopping he stood up. Touzoku pulled up on the prince's ragged clothes, letting him stand up as well.

"What _now_ oh, mighty King of Thieves?" Malik said sarcastically, glaring towards the thief who pulled out his knife. "I could spill your blood right here if I wanted to." He instantly grabbed the prince's clothes, bring him closer. Malik's cockiness returned, raising a eye brow who didn't seemed to care that he was bounded to be dead.

Touzoku instantly shoved him against the wall, threatening him once more with the rusted knife when the wall moved. Both of them went spiraling down a dark tunnel.

The thief thought of the worse, thinking the tunnel could of led to a spiky demise instead led them a different trap. Landing on the prince with a thud, Malik's voice winced s he landed on him. Touzoku wasn't very light as he look. "Damn you, prince. Now we are in a different predicament than before!" He scolded when Malik tried to punch him with his arms. Touzoku grabbed his wrists and slammed them down. His body kept him pinned, growling at the boy's defiance.

"Stop blaming it-" Malik couldn't finish when Touzoku covered his mouth. "Keep your mouth shut for a moment and listen." There was movement around them, the movement of the sand and the walls were closing in. Touzoku immediately got off the prince, pulling him as well. "Go! Hurry before the walls close in." He stated impatiently and shoved the prince toward once more.

Both of them ran, trying to escape the walls that would of crushed them. Touzoku hadn't encountered this trap before, not falling down the tunnel when he stole from this tomb. He advised they kept going straight forward.

"Keep moving!"

"I am!" Malik yelled back, panting with the lack of air he was getting in his lungs, tripping on something. Stairs. Touzoku growled, noticing the prince had found the exit before him, though getting above the surface of the stairs, they could be free.

He helped the prince up quickly, nearing dragging him up the stairs. . He pushed the prince up the stairs, having him fall onto the exit floor before Touzoku jumped out of the trap, the door shutting once the thief escaped.

Both of them panted, exhausted from running so hard to escape the trap doors. "Don't tempt me to hurt you anymore, prince. That almost led to our downfall." He panted, running his hand through his hair as he was almost face to face to death again. He was used to excitement but that was difficult surprise for him. Malik nodded, agreeing not to tempt anymore.

"Sure.." He said, panting when he noticed the thief scooted closer, putting his hands on either sides of the prince. "What are you doing?" Malik raised his eye brow, nervous at the closeness of the thief. "Get up. We still have much to do." He said, getting off of the prince. He was thinking about it, taking the prince whether he wanted it or not. But he decided to wait, something seemed awkward about it.

Getting up from their current location, Touzoku continued to push Malik through to the treasure room. It was the spot where Touzoku planned to ''kill'' the prince, still having him believe he was going to be killed. Malik was suspicious though, wondering why he wouldn't just kill him but it had to be in a certain place.

Malik chuckled when he discovered it, "Your not really going to kill me." He stated confidently and Touzoku stopped.

"What was that?"

"You heard me," Malik grinned, "Your not going to lay a hand on me. Hardly even understand why you keep dragging me around, but I do understand that your not going to kill me."

Touzoku turned the prince around, his mood was enraging when the prince figured it out. He thought he was sly, so confident that the prince wasn't going to figure it out but he had. He couldn't help but to shove him against the wall once more, forgetting about their last encounter with the closing in walls.

This time, the floor opened up where flames were spitting out at them. Each of them were separated, Malik wasn't in a very good place as the large blades kept chopping down towards him. The floor moved, going to make the prince slip into the fiery pit or to be sliced in half.

Touzoku was enraged even more, the prince had a sent off even more difficult trap and death seemed irresistible. Though, he was in discomfort when the prince fainted from the gases the fire was giving off. Touzoku wanted to leave him, the prince's fault that he was in such a position. He had a choice to make…and he wasn't bounded on making the wrong on.

He grunted frustrated, noticing the swinging blades and when it came close, he jumped swiftly onto it, handing onto it by the metal chain. Looking down, the prince's unconscious body was slipping with the floor moving him closer to the pit. He jumped down onto the moving floor, and noticed something. It was a opening within the wall, glistening gold shimmered out to him. He jumped onto the blade once again, carrying the boy within his arms and jumped into the ledge where the opening was.

Sliding into the opening, sand broke their fall and stumbled into the wall, strangely still on his feet. Malik banged his head on the wall, awaking him from his unconscious state. He groaned slightly, his body securely protected by Touzoku who panted hard, sweating from the fumes his body came closely in contact with. He let Malik's feet touch the ground, supporting himself as Touzoku put his hands on either side of the prince, trying to catch his breath.

Malik noticed how tired his seemed, exhausted from trying to save him from all these traps. He knew he wasn't suppose to be a thief, hardly stealthy or quick on his feet.

The prince placed his hands on the pale, sweat thief. It was his turn to feel the man, his tough personality was addictive, the way he did things was amusing to the prince. He was different from what he was used too, pale skinned, blue eyed. He was beautiful in his own way.

Touzoku's head lifted, the touch of the prince seemed to make him regain his spirit once more. "You owe me, prince. I saved your life twice." He stated coldly, his arms moving downs towards his waist.

Malik snickered, "Hmm, perhaps I do but you did say you were going to kill me,"

Touzoku pulled himself against the prince, feeling their bodies touch seemed nearly like the afterlife to him. Even with clothing on it was still nice. "If you keep trying to kill us both I will," He said when he leaned into the prince, his lips brushing against his at first until he fully claimed the prince's lips. This time, there was no rejection from the prince. His body moved as he felt, his own arms tightly clenching the garments of the thief and opening his mouth for passage for the thief to enter.

The passionate kiss was too exotic for Touzoku, lusting for more but he knew he shouldn't. He didn't want to set off anymore traps if they were rolling around on the ground, moving in a screwing motion. Though, the thought didn't leave his mind and it was an idea but he couldn't. He decided his plan was fulfilled; the prince's guard had lowered. However, Touzoku had didn't intentions now, his plan had changed now. He didn't want remove himself from the prince.

Touzoku released himself from Malik's mouth, down to his neck. One of his hands lowered down to Malik's groin, rubbing his already thick erection. Touzoku smirked, chuckling to himself as he pleased the prince, hearing his groan in pleasure. Malik's body only moved like it should, grinding up against Touzoku's, feeling the thief's hand massage out his member, pleasing him all over again within the dark, moist tomb. And Malik didn't want him to stop.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Having the prince within his arms, his guard down and making the prince lust for him was exactly the thing he wanted. He ached for the prince, here in the old tomb. He could have him, take him in swiftly or screw him roughly. Each of those exotic thoughts made him want to shove Malik down to the ground and do it. However, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't force himself upon the prince in such a manner. Malik had just let down his walls, letting the King of Thieves touch him in such an inappropriate passion that would steam anyone.

If Malik had been just anybody, the thief wouldn't of take his time in taming them and forced himself upon them. After that, he would dispose of the body and hunt again. Malik wasn't anybody, the prince urged him to do this differently, to try new things and disposing of the prince barely crossed his mind. He knew the Gods didn't smile down upon them, Malik was a heir to the throne of Egypt, beautiful and designed for ruling with his multiple, distinct personality. Touzoku was a rotten thief, stole from the former pharaohs, possibly raped and definitely murdered people. He was a pest to those who had a destined paths and Touzoku would walk in between, ruining a lot of destinies. Especially Malik's destined path.

Touzoku's body glided along Malik's, pinning his own hand between his body and the prince's erection. His fingers kept on rubbing against it, hearing the urning pleas coming from Malik's throat as the prince rocked his body against it. Touzoku knew he couldn't prevail in this, not yet as the timing was wrong and he liked to be precise. He wouldn't stop the prince just yet, letting him enjoy himself for the time being. With his face still along Malik's neck, his tongue sliding along the flesh with dancing ease; felt the vibrations of groans coming from Malik. Malik's mind was racing; never would he imagine himself doing this within his age. He should have been learning how to rule, ordering people around instead of fooling around with a wanted criminal.

Malik didn't care at this point; he wasn't around the palace to be the pharaoh's son. He was held captive and didn't want to go home; he enjoyed the feeling of the lusting dominating power that surged through his body. These feelings were bad though, for two males to think such things of each other, or even to interact with. Malik didn't know these conquences that were followed by his father and even the Gods.

Unfortunately, Touzoku came to his senses and stopped them both as he separated his mouth from Malik's neck. "Ahh, but we must wait. The time isn't yet nigh to do such fooling," the voice of the thief made Malik sigh unsatisfied, grieving that the prince would have to wait.

"Well, then, what shall we do now then?" Malik asked, hissing a bit. Touzoku grinned; the prince was rather attractive when a bit pissed. He couldn't blame him, leading him on in such a foolish manner and not getting anything out of it besides a harden erection.

"No tone with me, and not worry, you'll be satisfied eventually. Taking you here would be disgracing your late family and yourself. The gods don't smile upon us already, why make them even more furious?" He chuckled darkly, his hand rising from the boy's crotch and to his chin, his index finger stroking it gently. Their faces yet again so close, Malik couldn't stand it. He was right there in front of him and couldn't have him. He didn't know what to blame for his impatience, his own impatience trait or the trembling erection he had. He growled lowly, frustrated a bit with the wait but he would manage.

"Can't always get what you want, prince. Now, Malik, you have indeed a large ransom and it's more than I can stand. However, if you were just anybody I'd give you up for the money. But you, my lovely prince, are not just anybody. I'm not giving you up but I don't want to let that amount of money go to waste." Touzoku stopped, his piercing eyes wondering the face of the tanned Egyptian, eyeing him closely as to a stare down.

"Go on," the prince pestered, wanting hear out the thief in his offering. He could tell that is what was going to happen at the end of it.

"Whether you like it or not, I'm taking the ransom and you along with it. Better yet, I'm taking over your palace and you'll become my slave there."

The violet pupils widen in bewilderment, the boldness and speaking of his plot in front of him was dangerous to a thief. Especially a hostage such as himself, and yet he wondered if the thief trusted him. He dared to wonder.

Touzoku rose his eye brow, the reaction of the prince wasn't what he expected as Malik remained silent. "Your lack of words worries me. Have something else in mind or…" His eyes burned into that harsh sea of blue, narrowing at the thought, "..Still thinking of my demise?"

"Demise? I was plotting such a thing but, if your demise is to be by me it would of happened already no?" Malik asked his own eye brow raising as he mocked Touzoku.

He shook his head, "No, it just might not of happened. I gave you no chance for you to seek with my demise. Not only that, but at this point in time it'd be a little to late for that," He released his grip from his chin, turning away from him as he looked around.

"To fill my plan, we must get out of here." He said, looking for a particular exit. Malik huffed, wondering what his father and subjects would think of this when he returned home with a mind set for another male. Not only that, but he abandoned them or any hope for escaping the thief. He was secure and liked the feeling of content with the mix of excitement jolted through him. Touzoku was a tomb robber, providing adventure he wished for when he was a tyke and he was filling a dream.

"Well then, thief. You know the way, robbing this tomb once before. Now, lead the way," He demanded, his trademark smirk gleamed through as he crossed his arms. Touzoku let out a huffing laugh, chuckling as he turned towards Malik to reveal the exit. There was a hole in the wall with light of the sun shinning through.

The king of Egypt was not happy, furious that the thief didn't take his bait to get his son back and to kill the wrenched thief. His nose wrinkled as his guards assembled in front of him, the news of the hideout was found but there was no sign of Touzoku and Malik.

"They weren't there and some of the squads have fought bravely but…"

"I care not of that! I want to know where my son is, and where that blasted Touzoku! My son is the only heir to my throne and without his life; this kingdom means nothing when I pass!" The king's loud voice boomed, alerting the intimidated guards. With their heads bowed and gritting teeth, they seeped out apologizes. "We will find them, promise you…" the captain stated and marched out with his men.

Amen approached out of the darkness to the king, his grin cold. "My pharaoh, they won't find them. They will die a cold and painful death when Touzoku returns with your son."

The pharaoh growled darkly, raising his lowered head to glare at the young man. "I don't care, all I want is my son. Without my son, the heir cannot go on."


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: Sorry everyone for the lack of effort to continue this story. This will the last chapter, I had more planned but I'm sick and tired of this story. Actually, if you really wanted to know I used to roleplay and things ended wrong. I started writing this story out of the the hate and the cursed nightmare that plays over and over in my mind. I hoped others could feel my pain with this story, feel Malik's tragedy. I role played Malik, known who had the URL PrinceoftheRealm. That happened last July on the 4th, Malik's heart died a month later when the news stroked him hard. This is about the pain, the heartbreak he felt. This is the tragedy of the prince of the realm.

Chapter 10. Judgment

Touzoku had his hopes on going to the palace to rule and be treated as king. He thought he deserved it, no, he knew he did. He was put through the most distressing things any man could ever go through. Love, hate, betrayal, joy, lust, sadness but never pain. He forgot the meaning of the words, always heading for things with a different outlook of it. Touzoku never felt pain. He refused to go on with his life that way. If he ever did, he would get even so the pain would go away.

Touzoku hadn't know the meaning of pain, hadn't known the feeling of love. Until he met the prince who made his senses tingle with lust, made him hate the prince for not giving in to him when they first met, he had always felt betrayal and didn't always mean that the prince was betraying him. Everything was betraying to him. He was felt joy, joyful that the prince had given up to the thief, the demon. Touzoku couldn't explain it but he wanted Malik with him, by his side. He would never admit it, even till death did him part.

Now, back at the lair the thieves were prepared to attack the palace, raid it like they wanted too. Like Touzoku wanted. He forced Malik with him, though Malik secretly didn't mind to begin with. That was his kingdom but his eyes, his heart was burning for the thief and cared not for the kingdom. He cared for nothing besides the white haired demon he wished to call his own.

The horses stomped through the sand, the prince with prisoned by Touzoku's arm like they had been before. Though, Malik was blessed to be treated with such ways, he was thanking Rah and hoped he would get more.

"So what's your plan?" Malik spoke, Touzoku hadn't yet told him what the game plan was before they left. Touzoku was still trying to keep his demonic presence in front of his men and didn't want Malik to see him opened up like he was within the tomb.

"Shut your mouth. Why in the world would I tell you?" He sneered towards him, having his men look at him that rode along side with him stare but looked away once Malik looked frustrated.

Touzoku made sure no one else was looking as she leaned his head and took a bite of the prince's ear. He whispered, "You shall not worry, it's all a act now don't look at me like that," he said and released his ear. Malik rubbed it, it stung with Touzoku sharp fangs that dung into his soft skin. "Whatever you say..."

* * *

The thieves had to camp, it was late and traveling with such a distance. Touzoku ordered them to go directly to bed and wanted them to be on their game tomorrow since they would raid the palace tomorrow evening. 

Laying down on a blanket and his hands tied behind his back, sleep was deprived from Malik. He tossed and turned, the silence was to quiet for his liking. Touzoku was positive that everyone was sleeping and he sat up. He placed a hand on Malik's mane, his hair still soft as ever and it was still a shock to him. He had been through hell and yet he was still handsome, soft still.

"What are you doing?" Malik's voice interrupted Touzoku's affectionate ways and he pulled his hand back. "Nothing,"

"You know...it's really had to get to sleep as a prisoner. Really uncomfortable," he complained, his violet pupils noticeable within the night. Touzoku huffed a sigh, knowing the prince would always disapprove of everything. "In good time, you'll be back in your ridiculous bed with your royal ways. Or..." he grabbed Malik's neck, forcing him to look at the demon. Their faces merely inches, the chilly, cold hands of Touzoku ran along Malik's cheek. "I could place you within the dungeon with nothing besides stone for a bed. Sounds fair doesn't it?"

"I get it, I'll stop complaining," Malik said, sighing but his body seemed of frozen as he placed beneath the demonic. The warm breath tickled Malik's neck, feeling the thief's lips press roughly against his flesh.

"That wasn't the point I was pointing to you but that's a good try," he stated coldly, lying his body down on the prince's. Even though he was fully clothed, Touzoku's presence brought icy chills down Malik's back, making him fidget uncomfortably. "What are you doing?"

"Sending you to sleep, prince," He hissed and bit into his neck, telling him shush up. Malik listened to his command and shut his eyes once more.

* * *

When morning reached, the thieves were off once more and Malik leaned against Touzoku's back sleepily. He yawned, he couldn't remember much of the following night, knowing that Touzoku was sending him to sleep. He didn't think he would go out that quickly nor did he think that Touzoku possessed such a gift for sending someone into a deep slumber. 

Touzoku whispered to him, grinning devilishly. "Did you have good rest?"

"What in Rah's name did you do? I went out so quick,"

"I know," he chuckled, "I was shocked too," One of Touzoku's free hands lower from steering the horse and onto Malik's leg. Before of his any of men could see, he gave the thigh a squeeze and Malik flinched. Touzoku leaned in again, "It's almost time, prince. Town is approaching and I plan on stopping there."

It about noon when they reached town, parking their horses and tying them to the gates as they went into the Tavern. Touzoku clenched Malik's arm, glaring at him as he put on a act. He yelled and boomed at the prince, "What do you mean!? Damnit!" He shoved him upstairs, trying to create a diversion to the bar and his minions as he shoved the prince within a room.

Touzoku quickly turned and locked the door, making sure no one would be able to get in. Malik glared at him, not understanding such a mood swing.

"What in the hell was that all about!" Malik yelled at him as Touzoku approached him, and shoved him down on the matted bed. From his back pocket, he took out his knife and let himself pin the prince who was still confused. "Answer me!"

"Shut your mouth," he stated as he turned him on his stomach and cut the ropes around Malik's wrists. He turned Malik back towards him and instantly sliced the clothes that covered the Egyptian's skin. Touzoku tossed the blade across the room and placed his hands on Malik's chest. Touzoku was breathing deeply, he was excited as his fingers traced down his skin. The prince stared up at Touzoku's eyes, unsure of his motivation until the thief stripped himself of his clothes. They both stared at each other for a moment until Touzoku leaned down against Malik, feeling the tension burst around them. Malik felt his body shake, untouched by anything until now. His thoughts were fogging and didn't care if they were are not.

Touzoku leaned his head down along the flesh of Malik's neck, catching his scent as let his lustful body rub against the nude prince. Touzoku's member grew quickly at the instant feel of Malik's already full grown member. Touzoku huffed a breath and bit into Malik's neck once more. The prince groaned from the pleasure against his lover and the pain that echoed from his neck. He felt his skin breath and the lashing of Touzoku's tongue against his neck. He was cleaning the wound he made, licking the red liquid that eagerly spilled out. With Touzoku's adrinline pumping up, he grew rougher with Malik body. The soft grinding turned into a massive pin against Malik. Malik bit his lip, it hurt but he wasn't going to deny Touzoku.

"I can't take it any longer...this might hurt you but you'll get used to it. Everyone does." Touzoku ordered and filled Malik over, staring on his dark skin back. Touzoku couldn't help but to lick his lips and glanced down at the thing that call his name.The cheek's Malik's ass became his lust, his eagerness confirmed as Touzoku gripped Malik's hips.

"On your knees, prince. Trust me, it'll feel better this way." He stated and feel his red eyes glisten lustfully. Malik nodded his head, he was eager to feel what each man and women yarned to fulfill and he was one of them. His sexual desire went to the next level, charging up largely. He heard Touzoku chuckle from behind him and grunted when demanded entrance. The prince groaned, feeling Touzoku's large member within him, his eyes wide at the new feeling. It hurt, the feeling of something so large pounded into him again, ripping open the passage as Touzoku moaned. The anal entrance was opening even more by Touzoku, ready this time for the incoming large object. Feeling it was opened now, Touzoku went faster and faster. His hips pressed harder into Malik, moaning wildly as Malik clenched his fist. He tried to enjoy himself, waiting for the pain to ease so he feel Touzoku was feeling but it wasn't working as quit as he thought.The prince was becoming enraged, his blood boiling as he got no pleasure out of this as his erection fired up his thoughts on what he could do the thief to feel that pleasure.

Touzoku panted but kept going as far and as deep as he could, feeling the friction bring the tingle to his member that worked its way through out his body. He moaned loudly, feeling himself grow closer and closer towards exploding. "Oh Rah, Malik..."

Malik bit his lip, his eyes tightly closed as Touzoku continued. "It...hurts..." he said to himself but Touzoku heard. He smirked, he loved bring pain onto another. Especially during sexual intercourse. "Oh yes," he growled, and continued to ram into the prince until he felt it. Hi hands clenched tightly around the waist as he howled out, feeling something released from his groin, his member. Malik's eyes opened wide, feeling something extremely warm within his anal. Touzoku slipped himself out, panting hard as he chuckled to himself_. Finally_...

Touzoku's face was pulled up by rough, sweaty hands. He stared at the prince who looked rather disappointed and within pain, especially within his behind. "What in the hell was that? It hurt like a bitch!"

"I told you it would," Touzoku said, smirking as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. "Usually by now I'd be tired and done but...heh,'' he kissed the prince's lips roughly. "Does that mean you want me to do something for you?" He chuckled deviously, "I can do several things for you,"

Malik rose an eye brow, "Like what?"

"Ahh, I keep forgetting your unexperienced." He smirked once more and kissed Malik once more, his tongue whipping along Malik's. He pulled himself and glanced down, right down to the still erected member of the prince. "Hmm, I'll give you something you'll remember. Your reward for all your good work," Touzoku pushed Malik down onto the mat once more. Malik watched as Touzoku lowered his head to his member. Malik gulped as he let himself relax and felt Touzoku put Malik's erected member inside of his mouth. Malik groaned, feeling the slick and hot tongue of Touzoku slide along his thick member, feeling extreme pleasure from the simple movement of Touzoku's mouth.

It wasn't long before Malik felt himself nearly snap as his eyes glistened lustfully. He pulled Touzoku's face away from his penis. Malik chuckled darkly and pinned Touzoku to the floor.

"Now what in the world do you think your doing?" The thief asked when Malik spoke. "On your knees, Touzoku." he demanded when the thief stared at him dumbfounded. Malik did it for him, placing him on his knees and grabbed his hips. "Now I'm really going to enjoy myself," the prince said, his dominance showing and Touzoku found himself rather turned on by the demanding side during their alone time.

Malik allowed himself entrance and went in just as rough as Touzoku did to him. "Yes...oh good Rah..." Malik moaned out, biting his lip as he fired his hips deeper and deeper into Touzoku and keep going until it was becoming the evening.

* * *

The evening was here and the sun was setting over the horizon, the palace soldiers were awaiting outside of the gates. The king cape was flowing in the wind as the there was dead silence between the thieves as the stood out of gates, their weapons at their sides. Touzoku approached through with the prince, dragging him as if he was a prisoner again and meet face to face with the king. The sky's colors swirled with the clouds, making the sky burn blood red as if they God's were watching down among the feud. 

"Hand over my son and prepare to die," The king demanded, the resemblance to the prince was entirely noticeable now. The king's eyes burned violet as his blonde hair shaped the same however, a beard had formed instead of the silky skin that Malik had along his chin.

Touzoku thrusted Malik towards the king, who caught him and forced him in the group of soldiers. Heading back into the palace, Malik had already missed Touzoku and felt weary to leave his side. It felt like it was the last time he'd ever stand next to the demon. Malik walked up the stairs, remembering what he was told by Touzoku. He needed to stay out of the battle's harm. With his back turned towards the guard's and his lover, even his father he felt something wasn't right. He caught Amen standing in front of him, grinning such a strange smile as he always had. Though, something about him just didn't seem like Amen, he seemed to be happy in a cruel way.

"It's good to see once more prince. Nice to know your well and _untouched_." Amen seemed to look right through Malik and he didn't like it. "I'm surprised to know my father hasn't kill you yet."

"That wouldn't be necessary. The God's are my side and they would protect me from your father and everything just for this day,"

Malik glared, "You keep on flattering yourself with the God's being on your side. Pft, hardly would they be. The God's are on my side, blessing me such things." Malik stated, his teeth gritting against each other.

Amen kept on smiling, nothing able to rain on his pride, "Ah yes, your blessings. Of course, I had to give them to you. After all, it's the God's wishes for you to have such things. However, you have some much to learn about what the God's have in store for you and it leads down to this night. Why don't you watch?"

Malik felt himself freeze, his body stiff as Amen's spell worked on him. He was forced to watch, seeing Touzoku and his father talk. His stomach turned and felt the God's stare at him and he wondered why.

* * *

"My son...what have you done to him? When I looked at him, his facial expression...what in Rah's name did you do to him?" The king snarled at the thief who only smirked and licked his fingers. 

"Depends, what was his expression? Though, you don't need to tell me for I am guilty for claiming your son." He stated, grinning and knew it would be easy to tease the king with such thoughts.

"What!?" The king drew out his sword. "You dare touch my son with such manner! I should cut you to pieces!"

Touzoku caught a sword that someone from his gangs of thieves tossed to him. "What's the manner? Ashamed that your son enjoyed me fucking him?" The king lunged an attacked at Touzoku, who chuckled and dodged it. "Does it bother you that badly? Heheh," With one quick movement, Touzoku's sword was thrusted towards the King stealthily. A loud roar from the king dared to ring within Malik's ears when he saw the wave of blood fly into the air.

"Fatheeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Malik screamed out, seeing his father slice in half by his lover. "Touzoku..." his voice softened, staring at his lover fight off his father's guards. The two sides clashed together in one wave of war, making Malik glare back towards Amen who was watching the battle intently. "What in the hell!?"

Amen looked over at Malik, "Ahh, your ready to know." He walked over to Malik, grinning.

_"This your punishment for being such a selfish human. The God's had sent me down from their home, wanting me to avenge their wishes to destroy everything you ever stand for. This is your Judgment Day!_" His hands rose to the air, into the sky. "_Watch the battle prince. Everything you've ever known, ever cared about is fallen from your reach! Your life stops here! Feel the God's wrath!"_

Malik looked towards the battle field and with one full voice he screamed, "**Touzoku!**"

* * *

Hours passed as the battle field was wiped off besides one man. Covered in blood, Touzoku panted hard and dropped his sword. His thoughts converted to his love, the one that he knew could ease himself from his devil actions. "Malik..." he whispered to himself and glanced around but couldn't see him. His sight was blurry and couldn't see that Malik was standing a distance away. He was watching, calling out for him that didn't seem to reach him as Amen's omen continued.

Touzoku felt death, he could smell it and it wasn't coming from the corpses beneath him. It was all around him, calling his name as everything around him became silent.

_Dead silent. Nothing was around him now and he felt alone, he felt his world torn apart as he lost sight and hearing of the world he knew. He thought he try again.  
_

_"Malik? Speak...to me...please..."_

_Nothing._

_There was nothing and he began to think, began to wonder._

_Was there ever something? Was there was ever someone with the name Malik? Was there ever a person who could plant such emotions into him?_

_His memory escaped him and all emotion's escaped from his reach except for one..._

Watching Touzoku get swollen whole by Anubis wasn't something he ever wanted to see. He never wanted to remember this and he wanted to just his life off. Seeing the pool of blood fly into the air seemed to stop by the God's, as if they wanted him to capture that moment. Malik screamed out the name of his lover, scared and afraid for the emotion within his heart.

"Touzoku!! Nooo!!" The spell Amen had on him was released and he fell to the ground, sobbing as he hid his face from world. Amen walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"This is your fate. This is Touzoku's fate. Now...their last wishes are for filled as your tears are stained in their favor. This is what they were waiting for. Waiting for you to be human, waiting for you to feel this and to do such a thing, we must rip everything away from you. There is still one thing for you to do..."

_Embrace your fate and make a choice._

Malik felt something drop next to him and he looked up to see a dagger next to him. He picked it up, knowing the familiar knife that belonged to his lover. He clenched it within his fist, his emotions boiling over as he felt only one emotion.

"And with this dagger I'll take my life! It's not for you, blessing me with such a lie! With this feeling I cut my heart out for my love! You took him away from me that won't stop me from loving him within my afterlife! Woe is me in this world, this day is for me as much as it was for Touzoku..." He stabbed himself, feeling himself shake as his body tensed.

"Damn you Anubis! Damn you Rah...I kill myself for my own good, I cut myself for..." his body dropped to the ground, the blood pour out from the dagger's sharp blade. ''...Touzoku..."

_Pain..._

_Nothing but pain, nothing but sorrow as his body wept with betrayal._

_Everything began on the 4th..._

_Everything ended on the 24th..._

_Within a month._

_Just one month to feel, to cry, to love, to hate, to try for something that burned in the end._

_And I asked myself..._

_Was it worth it?_

_Oh god...the pain..._


End file.
